The Princess and The Pirate
by Gothicelfs
Summary: A story I thought of where Emma is raised by the Charming and Snow White and the curse never happened. What happens when going to the village she meets an familiar person. Yet he is a stranger. (Emma SwanxKillian Jones/Captain Hook)


**Heey! It's been a while since I updated or even written a story. I am writing this story to make a fantasy of mine come true! I started 3 or 4 months ago with Once Upon a Time and I just love the it and the Captain Swan pairing.**

**This story is what would happen in my fantasy if the curse never happened. Also in this story James and Charming are not twin brothers.**

**So enjoy! **

**...******...******...*******...**

"Ugghhh.." Princes Emma sighed as she walked towards the throne room. She didn't want to meet her parents King Charming and Queen Snow White. Yes King Charming and Queen Snow White rulers of the Enchanted Forest. If the rumours that are spoken in hushed tone in the castle where true, than she would be engaged to someone she didn't know and even never had seen. Now she was standing in front of the door and she was feeling nervous. Come on Emma no time to chicken out. You are the daughter of Snow White and Charming. She thought to himself. After that she took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Come in" She heard her mothers voice say. Than Emma opened the door and stepped into the throne room and bowed to her parents. "Emma Sweetie, no need to bow to us and good you could come with your busy schedule" Said Snow. "Well it is most respectful thing to do isn't it? And I can always make time for my parents in my busy schedule. So what is it you wanted to talk about?" Emma asked. "Well darling first you only have to bow to us if there are guest and secondly it is about your future." Said Charming. "As you know according to our tradition there is going to be a big ball to celebrate your 18th birthday." "Yes I know to show myself to the people for the first time." Said Emma "Yes sweetie that is one of the reasons for the ball the other is to announce your engagement!" Said Snow Happily "Engagement!" Yelled Emma. "Yes Emma engagement to Prince James." Said Snow. "No! I don't want to marry him! I don't want to marry anybody who is 30 years older than me I mean he is nearly around his 50ties he is older than you father! I am not even 18!" Yelled Emma

"EMELIA MARGARET RED!" Yelled Charming

O no... the full names that always means trouble thought Emma.

And yes my parents thought that instead of Amelia to make it Emelia but they call me Emma when we where alone. So nobody outside my parents knows that I am named Emma. For everybody else the name is Princess Emelia.

"You are going to marry Prince James because we promised to his father King George that you two will be married! That is the period." He continued. Prince James and King George are going to be here tomorrow and than you will meet them both

"But father, mother I haven't even been outside the castle on my own. How can I marry somebody if I haven't even seen my own people." Said Emma. "Because we want to protect you against evil people like my step-mother the Evil Queen Regina! Thankfully she doesn't know how you look like." Said Snow "Exactly she doesn't know what I look like! Let me outside one time without any guards just to see the village near our castle on my own. That is the only thing I ask before being married." Said Emma. "No Emma! That's not even a discussion point!" Said Charming. "But Mum did it! She went outside alone starting the age of 12 and she didn't even have sword practice like I did!" Yelled Emma "Emma go to your room we will speak to you tomorrow!" Said her father stern. "You never let me be alone I am not a baby any more! I'm nearly 18!" Emma yelled while stomping off to her room.

In her room Emma was walking back and forth. I have not been seen in public because of the tradition in this country where no Prince or Princess is allowed to be shown in public until their 18th birthday. My 18th birthday is the day after tomorrow, so that means that in less than 3 days I'll be shown to my people and also I'll get married to Prince James. Great fuck my life and I haven't even been outside the castle on my own yet thought Emma. Sure I have been outside with my parents, Red, the guards, Grumpy and a few other of my parents trustful friends but never alone. I am just going to read my new book that calms me down lately. So I grab my book from under my mattress it's called _The pirate's treasure_. It's a mature book about a princess being whisked away by a pirate to go on adventures and have wonderful sex. However my life will never be like this because I live a sheltered life. I bought this book when I went to the market with the guards and they weren't paying attention. Uggghhh... what I would give for a life like that. I start reading the book.

_Princess Delilah was standing on the bow in the night looking at the full moon. Suddenly two arms wrap themselves around her, "What a beautiful sight am I seeing tonight" said the person. "Yes it is." said Delilah "You and me, my princess, are talking about a different view" said the person. Delilah turned around in his arms and asked "What view are you talking about Captain Monroe? "Well about the view right in front of me" said Captain Monroe "Although I like the view better if it was naked in my arms." "Now. Now. Captain if you want a view like that than we should go to your cabin" said Delilah. "No problem my princess" said Captain Monroe after saying that he swept her off her feet and carried her bridal style to his cabin. Once he got there he kissed Delilah hard. Delilah started to moan while kissing he started to remove her upper dress by unbuttoning it, leaving her in her undergarments. She started to remove his leather vest, and trailed her hands down sound under his shirt to touch his muscles and his hardening penis. He stopped kissing her to groan and said "You my princess are killing me normally I would go slow but it's been so long since our last time" And after saying that he tore of her undergarments and his pants. He pushed her on his bed and went to cover her with his body and without giving her time to breath pushed in. "Awwwwwww James!" she moaned. "Fuck Delilah you are just so tight" he said while thrusting into her hard. She kept moaning and said his name like a chanting just like he was saying hers. "Oh My God James I'm so close!" Said Delilah "Cum for me sweetheart" he said and at those words something inside her snapped and she saw white while screaming out his name not a few seconds later he grunted out her name._

Oh my god I just wished that I had a life like that Emma thought while rolling on her back. Than she started looking around her room it really didn't look like a princess room she suddenly thought. I have nothing pink in my room and I have a lot of books and in every corner I have a weapon that if you don't know about it you can't see it. When I get married I won't have any rights any more so no more horseback riding, sword practice, bow practice and fight practice. Well better go off to bed and sleep tomorrow is going to be an eventful day with meeting my future husband and father in law. She sighed while blowing out the candles near her bed.

**...******...******...*******...**

"Charming?" asked Snow while they lay in their bed "Yes sweetheart" he replied. "Are we really doing a right thing marrying her off to Prince James?" Snow asked "Yes I think so. King George and Prince James promised us they would take good care of her and she was allowed to keep doing her favourite activities." Said Charming. "I know, but still somewhere it doesn't feel right." Said Snow "Yes I have the same feeling but we need his army we may be rich but we have no army. While they have a big army they are not rich so to combine our two countries together would be perfect. We need an army to protect our people and ourselves. Villages get robbed and terrorised every day by pirates, thieves and other villains." said Charming "I know but still I just have a bad feeling. We have never met Prince James and well frankly I have never gotten a good feeling whenever I saw King George. He just has a certain look in his eyes." said Snow while shuddering. "I know sweetheart but at times like this we need to think about our people and not just about Emma." said Charming while cuddling his wife. "You know since our fight with Emma you have been a little cranky" said Snow. "No I have not been cranky" Charming said in a cranky way while turning around away from his wife. "Definitely cranky!" said Snow while also turning around to this time cuddle her husband. "However getting back to the subject of our daughter happiness why don't we give her the one thing she wants?" said Snow. "No Snow we are not going to get her out of this marriage" said Charming stern. "No not that. I was thinking about tomorrow after she meets Prince James and King George that we would let her free" said Snow. "Let her free? Charming asked astonished. "Yes let her free. She is allowed after the meeting to be outside the castle on her own until dinner." said Snow "What so long!" Charming proclaimed. " Yes Charming so long and she needs to be back before dinner so no harm a few hours of freedom." said Snow "But.." Charming said interrupting Snow. Snow continued speaking as if he never said everything and said "Before we allow her outside, we will talk to her tomorrow at breakfast and we ask her that if she gets those few hours of freedom she will promise us something" said Snow. "And that something is that she will marry Prince James after her freedom" Charming said catching on "I never knew I had such a sneaky wife" said Charming laughing while turning around and cuddling his wife. "Neither I knew that I was this sneaky. Although I do feel bad for forcing her into this marriage now she'll never have what we have. Meeting each other spontaneously and falling in love" said Snow. "You forgot trying to kill each other! Or at least one trying to kill the other." Charming said laughing while earning a glare from his wife. "But I know but like I said we have to think about our people. We are the King and Queen of the Enchanted Forest" said Charming "I know, but let's go back to sleep tomorrow is a big day" said Snow.

**...******...******...*******...**

While waking up Emma found her hands in between her thighs and feeling flushed. Oh my god what kind of dream was that. I saw a mysterious guy having black hair and sea-like blue eyes. They where dreamy eyes that where looking at her with lust while he was licking her vagina. Just thinking about it gave her a tingly feeling between the thighs. Suddenly a knock interrupted her daydream. "Yes?" she asked hasty while sitting up straight with her hands on the cover. "Princess may I come in?" asked a maid called Isabella "Yes of course you can come in." Emma said. Isabella came in opened the curtains and turned around to Emma. "So ready for your meeting with the Prince and the King?" Isabella asked "Truthfully Isabella no." Emma said while looking down. "But I wouldn't the my parents daughter if I chickened out of this." Emma said while lifting her head up"Spoken like a true princes and the daughter of your parents" said Isabella smiling. "Let's get you dressed for this special occasion. Your parents are waiting for you at the dining hall for breakfast. They said something about giving you a special gift before your 18th birthday." Isabella said while searching for a dress in the princess her closet. "Really what?" Emma asked while getting out of bed excitedly. "I have no idea princess when I asked them they said that nobody outside the three of you is allowed to know it." Isabella said while getting out a light-purple dress with long sleeves embedded with silver diamonds on the top. "This will look beautiful on you princess. It suits your blond hair and light blue eyes." Said Isabella while putting the dress down and getting a corset. Yes it is beautiful, but I don't want to wear a corset I always get the feeling as if I'm getting chocked." "Sorry princess but this is the newest fashion and as a princess you do need to follow the fashion." said Isabella "Alright" Emma said while sighing in defeat.

After getting dressed Emma sat down in front of her mirror and Isabella was brushing her long hair. "You know princess your hair looks as if it is made out of gold. I have never seen such a color hair before." Isabella said while admiring Emma's hair and putting it up in a beehive. "I am forgetting something" Isabella said while rustling in Emma's drawers. Oh I know it Isabella said while slapping her head softly I forgot your tiara and jewelery. Isabella put a simple silver necklace with a light-purple diamond in the middle with a matching ring, bracelet, earrings and tiara. "There all done. Now let's go down to your parents." Isabella said while pulling Emma with her.

After sitting in an awkward silent for nearly a half hour at breakfast Emma couldn't take it any longer and said to her parents "Mother, father I heard from Isabella that you wanted to give me an early 18th birthday gift and I was wondering what that would be?" "So Isabella told you that? Please leave us three alone so we can speak" said Snow the first one to speak. "She is right we indeed have an early birthday gift. Your father and I where thinking hard last night and came to a conclusion." she continued. "Honey I think it's time for you to tell her." Snow said. "Alright" Charming said while sighing. "Your mother and I where discussing our fight with you last night and we decided that you are allowed to go to a village near the castle on your own with no guards." "Really thank you father, mother!" Emma said while standing up and hugging her parents. "Emelia we are not done yet with this." Snow said sternly "Sorry mother, father." Emma said while looking down "You need to promise us something." Charming said "Sure, anything just say it." Emma said while looking up again " You are allowed to leave after meeting Prince James and King George. We will tell them that you have your activities and that you'll be busy till dinner and no the prince is not allowed to come because we are going to show them the castle. Also promise us that you will come back before dinner and that you will marry the Prince without a protest and that you tell us to which village you go." Yes mother, father hereby I Emelia Margaret Red Princess of the Enchanted Forest promise with my hand on my heart and hope to die if I break it to come back before dinner after being in the village alone without guards." Said Emma "That's my daughter." said Charming proud. "So darling, do you know to which village you are going?" asked Snow her daughter. "Yes mother I am going to go to the village Storybrooke since I haven't been there yet." Emma said smiling broadly.

Suddenly the horns blasts. "Looks like the Prince and the King have arrived. Let's go to the grand hall and great them" Charming said while standing up. He took his wives and daughters arm and brought them towards the grand hall.

**...******...******...*******...**

"Oi! Captain! Where are we going now? This town is really boring! We already stolen everything and we already had sex with all the winches in the town and every whore in the tavern." said Smee while smiling at his captain who was coming on board after a night out drinking. "Well let's set sail." Captain Jones said while rubbing his hook "But where to Captain?" asked Smee. "Let's go near the castle to that little village called Storybrooke. We haven't been there yet or anywhere near the castle. Maybe we'll go and steal jewels from the castle." Captain Jones said while smirking.

**...******...******...*******...**

**And this is the end of the first chapter of The Princess and The Pirate. Not much happened but I promise in the next chapter Jones and Emma will meet each other. Please Review this story! I'll try to upload as the new chapter as soon as possible.**


End file.
